


The First Time Buffy Kissed Faith

by bruisespristine



Series: First Kisses [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisespristine/pseuds/bruisespristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through season 7, things changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Buffy Kissed Faith

The first time Buffy kissed Faith, it was merely an extension of their argument, pointed words turned to clenched fists turned to crashing lips. Biting teeth and pillaging tongues. Faith was sweet, syrupy danger and spoke to all her senses, filling her mind with buzzing static. The kiss was whiskymack, burning through her veins like wildfire. Alcohol and fizzy, sugary bubbles, edged with the sharp bite of lime-fear. The cool grass of the graveyard dampened her back and all she could think of was how -right- this finally was. Digging a small hand into the mass of hair at the dark slayer's crown, wrenching her away with enough force to pull a hiss of breath out of smoke and fire lips and dragging that heat and suction to her jugular. Arching her back, tendons jumping below smooth skin, and eyes wide open, staring at the stars. Faith obediently biting down, over Angel's mark, hard enough to causing flowering rosettes of blue and draw blood, obliterating him with a new sense memory. Fingers digging bone bruises into her sides, writing a new history on pale skin. Panting breath and writhing bodies pushing against each other, taking, taking and finally crashing over into a faded grey, stonewashed denim sort of peace. They'd never even taken their clothes off, merely ripping and worming through layers. They'd never even spoken a word, and it felt to Buffy as if they'd never even blinked. 

The second time the slayers kissed, it was Faith, staring hungrily at her in Revello Drive's kitchen, potentials fading to a distant hum in the background as their eyes locked together like targeted missiles. It was Faith, stalking across the room, backing her against cupboards. That prowl never ceased to make her warm, watching it. Buffy saw the animal in Faith, saw the predator, the hunter, and was no longer afraid. If she was a guard dog, protecting humanity against the nightmares, Faith was a lioness, prowling and hunting because her nature knew no other way to be. Buffy had stopped running when she saw Faith sat in the cracked plastic chair in the Los Angeles Police Department. Had started seeing when Faith turned up at the door, awkwardly clutching her duffle bag and swinging her bravado around like a club, daring people to challenge her. If Buffy was honest, though, she'd started loving the moment the peripheral feeling of -something- had snapped into a tenuous connection, when their eyes met outside the Bronze. Faith was strengthandweakness, passionandpower, innocentandjaded wrapped into a bundle of contradictions, and the second time she kissed Buffy it was slower, no race to the finish line with panting bodies twisting into one another. This time was toffee, strung out and almost too sweet to bear. It was icecream, melting onto a surface, it was Buffy's back hitting the counter, her legs wrapping the Boston girl's hips, and all the anger draining out of them. It was catharsis, and the potentials and various scoobies gave the kitchen a wide berth.

The third time was not until after. After everything. After the scythe, and the hellmouth, and -Spike-. Faith had no words to find Buffy with, had no voice to hold her. But she had wits, and strong arms, and she would carry Buffy anyway she needed it. On the edge of the crater, looking down into what had been a home, maybe the only home she'd ever had, even if it was filled with demons and nightmares, and screaming, teenaged girls she'd known for far too short a time. The third kiss said 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'. It said 'forgive me' and 'I need you'. This last kiss of the before was peace, and knowing. The millions of kisses that followed said 'forever'.


End file.
